fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentina (God Genesis)
|-|Archangel of Love= |-|Archangel of Destruction= Summary (WIP) Valentina is the fourth oldest Archangel and she she represents love and destruction. Originally she was the cruel Archangel of Destruction, however due to unknown reasons god changed her power to that of Love. With the power of love, any being that shows hatred in her presence will be forced to fall in love with her. Due to this grace, she is forced to behave in a loving manner which is the exact opposite of who she used to be as the Angel Goddess of Destruction. Valentina after becoming Love rarely ever fights for Heaven. She maintains her "Loving all" false nature which extends to all beings. However, her presence alone can stop a war or win one for two reasons. One being her grace of Love, and the other being the fact that she is intimidating despite her all loving personality she often shows. She often spends her time answering prayers and helping humans. Divinity Level Divinity level is a way of classifying strength that is not mentioned in verse. With every hundred thousand is a 30% increase in strength. Valentina has a divinity level of 10,850,078. Appearance See picture Personality (WIP) Valentina is a very cold being at her core. She often puts on a farce that she is an all loving being. However this is only to prevent her Grace from negatively affecting her. No one knows what happens if she goes against it, as she never revealed that information. Before she was love she was destruction. An extremely cold being that only cared about the destruction of her enemies. Remia likes this side of her, but despises her new "Fake" self. To the point where she doesn't even look at Val. As Destruction Valentina was extremely respected and feared, and was one of the most infamous angels. It's theorized that her grace has something to do with being around others, as when she is alone her demeanor changes back to that of her old self. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B Name: Valentina, Love, Destruction, Val Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old Classification: Archangel, Goddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation (Those who show hatred in her presence are forced to fall in love with her and do her bidding. She can also alter the minds of other beings that are not of complex nature), Empathic Manipulation, Mentifery (Being an archangel, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality. She has created an infinite void as well as her own realm with just her mind), Life Manipulation (Being an archangel, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (Val can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3 and 10), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind. She was even able to throw stars with her level of telekinesis), Law Manipulation (Being an archangel, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes against the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), Can kill immortals Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. Due to only being present in one place at one time, she is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (Comparable to Archangels) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Archangels) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least High Hyperversal Durability: At least High Hyperverse level (Tanked attacks from Anexa) Stamina: Godlike Range: High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. All angel, demons, and gods have intelligence far superior humans. The only exception being Ivy. She has trillions of years of knowledge. Weaknesses: Cannot show hatred around others Notable Attacks/Techniques: Love Grace: Beings that show hatred in her presence are forced to fall in love with her and do her bidding. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Tier 1